What I'd do for you
by one of those people
Summary: Rose Hathaway has led a difficult life but now she stands proudly as she trains to be a FBI agent, but Dmitri Belikov might stand in her way . What will she do when her feelings get caught in her training?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

"Rose jump!" my partner Mason ordered me to do. I didn't know where I was going or what anything was happening.

I was currently blindfolded and pushed into an obstacle course with a bagel shoved in my mouth. This was part of my daily routine except I didn't have time to find a donut so I went with the next big thing which caused me to be late for training.

I stored my bagel in my mouth saving it for later.

Everybody in training was in competition for first place in the partnering course. Abe Mazur, the head of the FBI agency, liked to play with us in training. He made us go through different types of courses and right now we had to train with a partner.

So there I was blindfolded and looking like a chipmunk with Mason telling me what to do. Since I was the last in place I pushed myself as hard as I could and pushed anyone who stumbled in my way. Today I was determined to be first instead of him.

I felt his presence before I heard his partner Ivan's voice order him around the obstacle course.

"Trying again Roza?" I heard him chuckle under his breath. I grunted to him in reply since I didn't want to risk choking on my bagel. We were almost to the finish line when Dimitri tripped me. I recovered quickly but when I crossed the finish line fuming I took off my blindfold and stormed to Dimitri who was standing with Ivan.

"Hey chipmunk what's up?" Ivan laughed his butt off with Dimitri looking smug.

I took out my bagel which was a bit soggy and bit a chunk out of it.

"Your very old fashioned Dimitri! Couldn't you let me win just this once?" I said around my bagel. Mason came to stand beside me trying to quiet down his laughter

"Only the best of the best can win Roza," Dimitri said walking past me and snatched my bagel running towards the door before I could kick his ass ,"Oh and didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Depends what's filling it Belikov!" I called out to him as he left wondering how I how I could love and hate him at the same time.

So should I continue writing? This is my first fanfic but I already planned I out.

"Rose jump!" my partner Mason ordered me to do. I didn't know where I was going or what anything was happening.

I was currently blindfolded and pushed into an obstacle course with a bagel shoved in my mouth. This was part of my daily routine except I didn't have time to find a donut so I went with the next big thing which caused me to be late for training.

I stored my bagel in my mouth saving it for later.

Everybody in training was in competition for first place in the partnering course. Abe Mazur, the head of the FBI agency, liked to play with us in training. He made us go through different types of courses and right now we had to train with a partner.

So there I was blindfolded and looking like a chipmunk with Mason telling me what to do. Since I was the last in place I pushed myself as hard as I could and pushed anyone who stumbled in my way. Today I was determined to be first instead of him.

I felt his presence before I heard his partner Ivan's voice order him around the obstacle course.

"Trying again Roza?" I heard him chuckle under his breath. I grunted to him in reply since I didn't want to risk choking on my bagel. We were almost to the finish line when Dimitri tripped me. I recovered quickly but when I crossed the finish line fuming I took off my blindfold and stormed to Dimitri who was standing with Ivan.

"Hey chipmunk what's up?" Ivan laughed his butt off with Dimitri looking smug.

I took out my bagel which was a bit soggy and bit a chunk out of it.

"Your very old fashioned Dimitri! Couldn't you let me win just this once?" I said around my bagel. Mason came to stand beside me trying to quiet down his laughter

"Only the best of the best can win Roza," Dimitri said walking past me and snatched my bagel running towards the door before I could kick his ass ,"Oh and didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Depends what's filling it Belikov!" I called out to him as he left wondering how I how I could love and hate him at the same time.

* * *

**So should I continue writing? This is my first fanfic but I already planned I out.**

**REVIEW please :0**


End file.
